Hardy Hound
is a Boss Yo-kai. In ''Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team and Yo-kai Watch 3, Hardy Hound can be befriended, and is a Rank A Ice-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Hardy Hound is recruitable in his Boss form, which is a Rank SS Wib Wob of the Charming tribe. Appearance Hardy Hound is a large, muscular white komainu youkai bearing heavy similarities to Komasan. His fur is white with long tufts sprouting from his cheeks adorned with red spirals, red, fluffy spirals are present on his hips. He has a furrowed brow with light blue, pupil-less eyes and blue flames atop his eyebrows. His inner ears, chest fur, stomach, and tail are a dull, dark blue. On his back he carries a green pouch with a spiral pattern filled with skulls. He also carries a small, green coin purse strapped to his left-arm. Personality Quotes * Released from the Crank-a-kai (Yo-kai Watch 3): ''"This is me getting out and I'm a guy with no luck! Mongeee~ someone will regret this, zuraa!"'' '''(このおらを出すとは 運のないヤツ! モンゲええ後悔させてやるずらあ) * '''Released from the Crank-a-kai(Wibble Wobble):"Oh My Swirls! I LIKE YOU!! Take some of these bombs!!" Relationships Rubeus J When Rubeus J, the cause of Venoct's death was defeated by Venoct, he told Venoct that there was a Yo-kai one level above him, Hardy Hound. Venoct then went to search for Hardy Hound. The two appear to be decent friends. Captain Thunder He is probably one level above Hardy Hound. Venoct While Venoct is implied to fight him, it is unknown if the two have ever battled. Abilities and Powers Moveset |4 = -|6 = First attack will always land a critical.}} Busters/Blasters Moveset Hardy Hound strong against;ice weak against;fire Busters Skill; Handmade bomb- bombs the user sets down don't hurt allies Moves that can be learned: History Hardy Hound makes an appearance in EP053, in a description which Rubeus J makes to Venoct upon defeating him. Red J states Hardy Hound is far stronger to him and that he answers to him. Upon hearing this, Venoct states he will not lose and begins searching for Hardy Hound. In EP064, he makes a cameo in "Kaptain Komasan's Expedition Team" to find the Yeti. Komasan unknowingly encounters him and mistakes him as the Yeti before exiting the warehouse. The final shot shows Hardy Hound eating what appears to be a large ice cream cone. Taronyan befriended him along with Rubeus J in EP093. In EP112, Hardy Hound, Gargaros, Rubeus J and Cap'n Crash went to Disrupting Class Academy and damaged the school. In EP113, Rubeus J, Hardy Hound, and Captain Thunder have caught Whisper for stealing their spiked microphone and starts to beat Whisper up, sending him flying out of the building while singing. Trivia * His medal is available as a free gift for purchasing the Shiro Inu-tai version of Yo-kai Watch Busters. * He and Whismellowman are one of the two rarest Yo-kai currently in the English version of Yo-kai Watch Wibble Wobble. Name Origin * "Mighty Dog" references Hardy Hound's sheer might and his dog-like features. * "Hardy Hound" basically is "Mighty Dog" but using synonymous alliterative words to mimic the effect. In Other Languages * Portuguese (Brazil): Destruição Category:Male Characters Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Dog Yo-kai Category:Charming Tribe Category:Befriendable Boss Yo-kai Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Earth-attribute Yo-kai Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters